justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JustAnotherQueen/Duck Duck Goose
"Duck Duck Goose" by cupcakKe is featured on cupcakKe: You Can C*m! Appearence of the Dancers Classic The classic version is a trio consisting of a leading female, a female in a duck costume, and a male in a penis costume. 'P1' P1 is a male in a penis costume with only his face visible. He is a light flesh colour, and has a light flesh tone outline. 'P2' P2 is a female with a blue headband, a green sports bra, green and blue shorts, and a blue cardigan. Her hair is black, and her outline is light pink. 'P3' P3 is a female in a duck costume. Her face is visible through the beak of the costume. The costume is yellow, but includes orange details on the beak. Additionally, she is wearing black leggings. Her outline is bright yellow. Multicultural Version The multicultural version is a dance crew involving four males, each wearing a penis costume with a different skin tone on each one. 'P1' P1 is the same as P1 from the Classic version. His flesh colour is light, and so is his outline. His face is visible. 'P2' P2 is also wearing a penis costume, however, the colour of the costume is significantly darker. His face is visible, and his outline is also a darker flesh colour. 'P3' P3 is wearing an orange penis costume. He is significantly shorter than the rest of the dancers. His face is visible, and his outline is an orange colour. 'P4' P4 is wearing a penis costume which has a similar skin tone to the one of P1, however, the head has more colour, which isn't on P1. His face is visible. The outline is the same colour as P1's. Background Classic The routine takes place in an animated school hallway, due to the fact that Duck Duck Goose is, in fact, a children's game. When "Duck Duck Duck Goose" is sung, the lyrics appear on the lockers in the back. When "I can make your d**k stand up | Like Statue of Liberty once we f**k" is sung, the background is blacked out, with the lyrics appearing in bold, allowing some of the background to appear through them, similarly to Fancy. Multicultural Version The routine takes place in the same classroom as Land of 1000 Dances , however, the room has been inverted. Additionally, the chalkboard in the background displays the lyrics, as well as some drawings that have to do with the song. Gold Moves Classic There are three gold moves in the Classic version of the routine. Gold moves 1 and 2: P2 and P3 tap P1's head, while P1 taps his own head. This occurs the first time "Tap the head of the d**k" is sung in each chorus. Gold move 3: Shake your arms while grinding on the player behind you. This occurs at the end of the 3rd verse. Multicultural Version There are two gold moves, both of which are the same, in this version. Gold moves 1 and 2: During the pre-chorus, each dancer stands up, and grinds against the player behind them. Trivia General *The costumes used in this routine were mentioned in the ESRB summary rating of the game, stating that "some imagery resembles penises, such as one routine which includes dancers in penis costumes." *This was the first song to be announced for cupcakKe: You Can C*m! Classic *P1 is reused from Just Dance Wii U. *On controller-based consoles, there is a glitch where Gold Move 3 will give the player a "YEAH" feedback, however, no points will be added to the player's score. However, this isn't common. *As confirmed by members of the Just Dance team, the lyrics to the song greatly inspired the choreography. Multicultural Version *P3 is meant to resemble Donald Trump, as confirmed by a Ubisoft employee. Category:Blog posts